Ellen May
Ellen May is a recurring character in the second and third seasons of the FX series ''Justified. ''Ellen May is a prostitute who works at Audrey's, a local bar and brothel where she is employed by the owner, Delroy. She is frequently abused by him if she does not follow his orders. Ellen May is portrayed by guest star Abby Miller. Biography Background Ellen May is a prostitue who works at Audrey's, a local bar and brothel. Season 2 Season 3 In "When the Guns Come Out", she and Trixie are dropped off by a Truck Driver in Harlan to retrieve Oxy from Doc Stern for Delroy. Doc Stern, however, offers the women a smaller bottle of Oxy despite their pleas for a bigger one. The girl offer Stern sexual favors in exchange for the larger bottle and begin to seduce him. Soon, Tanner Dodd and his accomplice Teddy, come in, shooting and killing Rip. Immediately hearing the gunshots, the three of them stop what they are doing and Ellen May hides up under a desk where she witnesses Stern and Trixie being murdered by Tanner Dodd. Through a hole in the desk, she also spots Teddy stealing the Oxy. A scared Ellen May goes back to Audrey's, where her employer, Delroy sympathizes for her, but informs her that they need the Oxy and there is another clinic that just opened on Dove Creek. Ellen May says she can't do it, so Delroy proceeds to tell her about his upbringing, about how he was born and raised in a commune filled with dope farmers. He then tells her as strange as the group was, they were a family and looked out for one another. Delroy tells her how tough it is to look after the girls, and the Oxy is the only way he can provide a roof over their heads. Delroy tells her to lay her fear aside and do what needs to be done, and manages to make a reluctant Ellen May retrieve the Oxy. Upon going to the Dove Creek clinic, she sees that it is run by Tanner Dodd, one of the two men involved in the shooting. She tells Dodd that she's good before running out of the clinic. An angered Delroy throws her against the wall because she did not get the oxy. She tells him that the clinic was run by the guy that killed Trixie, but Delroy doesn't want to hear it. He informs her that she has failed him twice, and proceeds to punch her several times. Ava Crowder and Raylan Givens soon visit her to talk about the lead she may have in the clinic shootout. This tip is very pivotal and allows Raylan to shut down Dodd's Oxy clinic. In "Loose Ends", Delroy drives Krystal, J.J., and Ellen May to a checking cash outlet to attempt a robbery. However, Krystal ends up being shot in the stomach by another customer who was wielding a gun. The two women sob in remorse, but Delroy orders them to shut up and says that Krystal would not want them to be sad over her death. Reluctantly, he orders the two women to dump her body into a slurry pond, so that it will eat away at her body and it can't be traced back. Delroy then shoots and kills J.J. due to her being a witness, but Ellen May runs off and avoids being killed once again. She shows up at Johnny's bar, seeking protecting from Ava. Ava agrees to do so, but ends up giving up her location to Delroy in exchange for more money after Johnny criticizes her for being too bighearted and not as cold-blooded as Boyd. Ava then bounds Ellen May's hands together and forces her out of the room at gunpoint, where Delroy is waiting for her. Delroy sits the money down on a table, but ends up being shot in the stomach by Ava when he walks up to Ellen May revealing that Ava had given her location up in an attempt to kill Delroy. Relationship *Dewey Crowe: Client *Raylan Givens: US Marshal *Delroy: Employer, deceased *Trixie: Fellow prostitute, deceased *J.J. Corliss: Fellow prostitute, deceased *Krystal: Fellow prostitute, deceased *Doc Stern: Doctor, deceased Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters